A Stranger Girl
by 247sassqueen
Summary: A famous popstar lives a double life. But a break from this life changes it completely. A secret turns her life upside down but love too is found. Crappy summary but please try it out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I just own my OCs. Thank you for choosing my story and please enjoy. The main character is an OC and the pairing is LeoXOC. I really do not support Caleo as much as others but no hating please.😀😀

OC POV

"Thank you, Manhattan. I love you." I screamed into the microphone as I walked off stage. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I grinned wide, high on adrenaline. When I was safely inside the confines of the room I collapsed into a chair. Being a popstar was an extremely exciting yet tiring profession. This was the reason she had decided to take a break year and go to normal high school. She looked into the dressing mirror and reached up and pulled the blonde wig off letting her obsidian curls fall to her waist. She changed into a pair of jeans and T-shirt and stuffed the wig inside the makeup bag on the table. Then she gently pulled out the sapphire blue contacts from her eyes and put the back in their case. She looked at her reflection and kind of missed the beauty that the wig and contacts gave her. Her soft brown eyes stared back at her as she sighed and stood up. She shouldered her bag and looked around the room for the last time. She walked out, hugged her agent who asked her to contact him in case she needed anything and she smiled and thanked him. She turned around and walked away from the stage, from her dream to find herself and to finish her education. She reached home and walked in to the kitchen. She smiled at her sister who had come to visit her and was sprawled on the couch watching TV and ruffled her hair. Her family was the only ones who knew her true identity as the pop sensation, Sierra Phillips, and were supportive of her every decision but she herself wanted to finish her education and be her parents proud and joy instead of the insolent child that others thought her to be. She had recently applied to Rainer High, one of the most prestigious schools in New York and had been accepted to give her junior year there after writing outstanding papers in all the subjects. The next day after getting up early and seeing my sister off at the airport, I headed to the school. It was in the city outskirts and had a sprawling layout. I had mentally invented a story about she was an Indian heiress and that was the reason for the extravagant car she owned. I stopped at a Starbucks and bought a cappuccino to start her day. As i pulled out of the drive through she spotted people gaping at the car and she squirmed uncomfortably. I was still not used to the stares she received when she went out in her car. Due to her asian ancestry i looked much more mature than other 16 year olds but I never had a crush all through the 16 years of her life and did not expect to find one in high school. I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of her car feeling extremely shy. Everyone was gaping at her expensive car.

( search?q=expensive+black+cars+with+green+flames&client=ms-android-letv&prmd=isnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjj6r2IpKDjAhXY4HMBHXoGBDkQ_AUoAXoECAwQAQ&biw=412&bih=652&dpr=2.63#)

I got out and quickly walked to the door. I proceeded to the office not knowing where i was going. Finally fed up with roaming around i spotted a guy taking books out of his locker and tapped on the shoulder and almost let out a gasp. He was covered in bruises and scratches. He looked at her in surprise and then his expression turned quizzical. She managed to get out the words," Could you direct me to the office." Before her voice cracked. He gave her a friendly smile and offered to take her there. She returned the smile and introduced herself as Sarah. He gave her a lopsided smile and introduced himself as Leo. As they walked to the office and made small talk I noticed the little details that I had not noticed at first glance. Leo was really cute and had nervous energy in him. He wore a tool belt, an odd accessory to be worn in school but it seemed to fit in with his overall look. He looked to be of Hispanic descent and looked very much like an elf. When they reached the office he opened the door for me and said," After you, my lady" in the worst British accent I had ever heard. I responded with a perfect accent saying," Thank you, kind sir" and giggled at his raised eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. I am new to writing fabrics and will do my best to rectify my mistakes. I hope you like the story.😊

Chapter 2

Leo POV

He was mesmerized by her beauty and as she talked, he kept blanking out. Her dark obsidian hair was in a high ponytail and her light brown eyes sparkled playfully as she described her homeland. She tapped hub on the shoulder again and she heard her say," Earth to Leo. Where are you imagining yourself to be? Am I that boring?" She grinned and he grinned back and said," Sorry, just thinking about something." He noticed the door of the office and opened it for Sarah trying to be a gentleman and to add the Leo element he also said in a pretty decent British accent (according to him anyway)," After you, my lady." To say he was surprised when she answered in the perfect British accent was an understatement. She looked at his surprised expression, laughed, and said," I just told you that I am of Asian descent but you did not notice the perfect American accent but as soon as I spoke in a British accent you acted surprised." He looked at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. She walked past him into the little room. As he waited for her to finish he shifted against the door frame. The long days at the forge had paid off and he had became stronger and taller. He was no longer the same scrawny guy he had been but he was also not too much like one of those big football players. He was snapped out of his reverie when she turned around and gave him a radiant smile. He smiled back as the sleepy office lady spotted him and asked him to take Sarah on the tour of the school. He complied and soon they were walking through the hallways and bonding very quickly.

Third POV

There had been a definite change in Leo's happy go lucky nature after Calypso had dumped him for immortality. Turned out she was only using him to get off the island. He had become this moody version of himself which was devoid of his usual charm and sarcasm. But being with the new girl suddenly made his heart race like never before and the old Leo peeked through once or twice.

Sarah POV

As Leo took me on a tour I could not help but notice that there was different personality under this facade and I made a vow to help the mask fall away because for some reason I was kind of drawn to him. I joked with him and for a second I could see the mask melt away, but then it was back in place. Though he smiled and joked too there was setting false about it. Something that I intended to find out.

He stopped in front of a classroom and said," Here we are, 's classroom." We enters and the teacher looked up. He smiled and said," Ah! You must be Miss Johnson. I was told you would be joining us this semester. I hope you the best of luck." He inclined his head towards Leo who smiled back politely. Leo wove his way to the back of the classroom towards two empty desks and I followed. I sat down beside him as teacher turned towards the board. Leo suddenly smiled mischievously and pulled out a few tools and built a small radio controlled helicopter which rose into the air at the press of a button. It flew to a far corner of the room and into the ventilator which was unbarred for no apparent reason and suddenly blurted out random movie lines. During this prank Leo's face lit up and looked more elfin than before. The whole class which had followed the flight was roaring with laughter. Leo had hidden the remote control and was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I was laughing hard and holding my stomach, bent over and trying and failing to contain my mirth. The teacher looked around in alarm trying to locate the source of the sound. Not able to locate this, he tried to bring back order in the class which was next to impossible. Then the bell rang and everyone walked out talking and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo POV

Leo did not know what it was about the girl laughing next to him but she made him forget about his heartbreak. She made him forget that Calypso had even existed. As he laughed along with my, Leo wondered why this girl had decided to make friends with him. She was beautiful and could easily fit in with the popular girls looks-wise and he was nothing special. Suddenly, she caught him staring and looked away blushing but with a small grin on my face. They both headed their separate ways both hooked on thoughts of the other.

Time skip to January

Third POV

Over the next few months Sarah and Leo had spent almost every day together. They became inseparable and where the best of friends. But over the Christmas break their feelings had changed and they realised that a kind of longing was always there. They both longed to be something more than friends but both of them were afraid of breaking the bond they shared. What if the other did not feel the same way? So they continued being just friends. But one fateful day everything changed.

January 9th

Sarah POV

As I woke up that day, I couldn't remember the occasion but had a nagging feeling that there was some sort of celebration today. I dismissed the feeling and got ready for school. But I remembered what the occasion was as I stopped while walking out the door to change the date on the calendar. It was my birthday. A grin spread over my face as I unlocked my phone. I knew if no one else my mother will have wished me a happy birthday. The smile soon turned into a frown as there was no notifications from my mother. I sighed miserably. Maybe my mother and father had forgotten about my birthday. I got into my car and drove to school, my mind far, far away. I didn't even notice that I had reached school, walked in, and opened my locker to take out books for the day. Suddenly, someone tapped my on the shoulder and I came down from the clouds and to the present. A certain Latino was standing there and grinning with his hands behind his back. I smiled as he brought his hands to the front and said," Happy birthday, Sarah." I grinned as he handed my a box. I opened the box and gasped. On a red velvet cushion lay an intricately carved silver locket that gleamed in the bright sunlight. I hugged him trying to express my gratitude without words because I just could not bring herself to speak. He hugged my back and said," I do have another gift for you." " You know you didn't have to get me any gifts." I said, now very happy already. She was dying to open the locket. But he just smiled and beckoned her to follow him. She followed, wondering curiously what it was. She rounded the corner of the building and gasped. There stood her parents both beaming at her, their arms held out to hug her.


End file.
